In Which, Hermione Becomes a Malfoy
by Crackshipper
Summary: My attempt at a marriage law fic. Draco was raised to expect a pureblood wife who would follow him as the head of the family. Hermione was raised to believe in solidifying her career, falling in love, getting married, and starting a family in that order. Will they ever find common ground?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stepped into the conference room precisely on time to see Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, the newly appointed Minister of Population Control, and Draco Malfoy sitting at the conference , she took her seat and listened to the rules of the marriage contract being repeated again as if she hadn't memorized and looked for any loophole to keep her out of the bed of some man she didn't know.

About a month ago all eligible wizards and witches had recieved owls informing them of a new bill they had passed out of desperation to retain the magical population. Those between the ages of 17-35 would be paired to someone anonymously and forced to wed them immediately. There would be no divorces. They would have to live together as the head of house dictated. Their marriage must be consummated within 24 hours.

She felt like she was going to vomit. The ministry official slides the contract over to her and she signed her life away. Malfoy slides the document to sit in front of him and signs before standing. He reaches his hand out to shake their hands before helping Hermione stand. "Shall we go get you a ring then?"

"Why bother if we're already married?"

"I want you to wear my ring. Please. It isn't under the best situation, I know, but the fact remains you are my wife. I would like to take care of my wife...Hermione." He gave her a look as they walked out.

"I don't want some gawky thing just because you're rich." She relents after a few moments.

They walk in silence until they get to the jeweler. He opens the door for her and they drift over to the cases. After getting frustrated looking at the price tags she points to the cheapest ring she sees. "That will be fine."

He didn't acknowledge her for a few moments as he drifts to another case. He requests the jeweler pull out a ring and he places it on her finger. "If you want that awful ring, I'll buy it, but look at the way this ring frames your finger." He admires the pear cut diamond on her small hand. She had to admit the tiny band littered with rubies and diamonds was gorgeous. Seeing her smile he gestures to the man to ring him up.

"Draco...honestly it's too expensive." She pleads as he fills out the Gringotts slip.

He ignores her, choosing instead to wrap his arm around her waist, guiding her out of the store. "We need to stop by so I can grab a few premade potions and then we will get you something to eat. Any preferences?"

At her affirmation that anything would be fine, he quickly selects his potions, pays, and leaves.

He appartates them to the smaller dining room in the manor where his elf, Wilson, appears to pour them some water. At Draco's nod he pours some wine as well. He disappears to finish dinner.

Draco helps her sit down before sitting in the chair directly next to her. As she surveys her surroundings she begins to tense. "Shh, love. This is the least stressful part of your night. Would you like a calming drought? I know this isn't easy Hermione. I'm trying. Just drink a bit of your wine love." He coaxes her soothingly and he reaches for her, just to see her tense further. "What can I do?" He asks after a moment feeling rather useless since she rejected his touch.

Instead of answering she boldly faces him and asks a question of her own. "Do you think I'll just go with whatever you desire because you're the head of my family now?"

He thought of the best way to answer her. "All my life, I was prepared for a pureblood wife who would just follow me. But I know you won't offer me the same blind trust. I haven't done anything to earn your trust. I'm going to try and be as forthcoming as I can. I don't particularly wish to go to Askaban, so I had to marry you. But I take marriage very seriously. I will spend the rest of my life trying to take care of you."

She drank her wine as she processed his admission. "Will you still let me work?"

"I'll be the laughing stock of my friends, allowing my wife to work. I will feel a bit ashamed that you don't feel I can take care of you. But if you desire to work I wouldn't stop you."

"Maybe I could just...work from home or something. I'll look into it."

He transfigures some chairs into a small love seat. "Will you join me? I'd like to just hold you for a moment until our dinner is ready. I'm sure this is the last chance I will get to feel like a gentleman and not some monster." At her nod, he escorts her to the love seat before sitting and arranging the small girl into his arms. "So Hermione, I know we just graduated about a year ago, but what have you accomplished so far?" He leans his head to rest near her forehead.

She shifts uncomfortably in his arms before settling, facing him. "I work at Flourish and Botts." She answered simply.

He nods closing his eyes. It felt good holding her close to him. She was the warmth he desperately craved the last few months. "Will you allow me to sleep on the couch in your room? I would rather like to be close in case you can't handle sleeping in the Manor."

"You don't plan on sharing a bed with your wife?"

"I assumed you wouldn't want to share a bed with me after tonight..." He answers before abruptly changing the subject. "I'm sure you would like me to meet your friends. Perhaps we can arrange a dinner or something soon. Hopefully you would be willing to sit down at a dinner and meet mine as well."

As she agrees, Wilson announces their dinner is ready. Draco helps her to settle into her chair before placing food onto a plate and sitting it in front of her and asking, "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm just going to get myself a napkin." She smiles before he quickly reaches over and hands her one. "My legs aren't broken you know."

"It's a pureblood tradition," he admits refilling her glass, "to serve my wife. I truly meant it when I said you will not want for nothing. I will provide everything for you. It's so when you carry my child, I'll already be engrained to care for you properly."

She considered him carefully, choosing not to reply. She played around with her fork and salmon, waiting for him to finish serving himself. "And I'm just supposed to give you an heir?" She finally asks resentfully.

"Hermione...I know this sounds strange. I understand. I truly do. But a true gentleman will value his wife. I would die before I let harm fall upon you. I will remain faithful to only you. You are my equal, not just something pretty to give me a child. Now please, eat." He ate his meal in silence, carefully glancing up at her every once in a while.

Eventually, they both finished their meals and she looked at him uncomfortably. "I have bought a few potions, to make this easier. If you would like them. Perhaps a calming draught or a love potion?" He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

She nodded silently, and he led her to their bed chambers. He fed her the potions, before sitting her down on the bed beside him. "Let's just sit a minute while we wait for the potions to kick in." He muses, running his hand to rub down her back. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I'll make this as quick as possible and then I'll never touch you again until you're ready."

She felt her breathing deepen, as the lust from the potion settles in. "Draco," she whimpers as he kisses down her neck soothingly,"please just..."

"Yes love? Just tell me what you need..." His kisses trail to the edges of her shirt as he begins unbuttoning it.

"I need you to not hurt me... I'm a virgin. I was waiting to give myself to my husband..."

He shot straight up to make eye contact with her and groaned. "You're a virgin..." he repeats cursing himself all to hell. He was a monster. Ruining her first time by forcing her to consummate their marriage. "You're giving me such a great gift, and I'm sorry because I know you wish it wasn't me.."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat on his bed watching Hermione sleep. After they consummated their marriage, and the potions began wearing off she had begun crying. Ugly, heart wrenching sobs that Draco was unable to console. He had mumbled words that did little to comfort his wife as she shrunk away from his touch. Eventually, she cried herself into the deep slumber Draco now observed.

He felt like a monster. As soon as he had gotten out of Askaban and Potter had convinced them to free him, Draco had promised himself he would never allow himself to become a monster in the eyes of anyone again. And of course, because nothing could go in his favor, the Ministry had given him an ultimatum. Accept his bride or be forced back into the dark crypt of Askaban.

********

Draco sat in his cell, for what he believed was the 90th day. It was hard to keep track of the days. He slept whenever he could. He ate whenever they felt he deserved a meal. He hadn't bathed since he came. Water was stale and murky, but plentiful. He knew that he would remain here until he died, but he still yearned to hear his mother's voice.

Nothing was out of bounds here. Sometimes, he was forced into large cells with multiple inmates, but often he was left to himself. Nothing but his own thoughts.

The last night he was there, he was thrown into a cell that faced one of the large ones. He sat and watched as the inmates brutalized the woman tossed into their cell. He watches as they rip at her clothes and force her into compromising positions. He hears her crying. He hears her hoarse pleas to stop fall onto deaf ears. He heard a loud smack and his eyes meet hers from across the room as her nose is broken.

****

The wailing woke him and he struggled for a moment to recognize the silk sheets and to understand he was not in Askaban. But the wailing persisted outside of his dreams. Here, he could reach the crying woman. He pulls his shaking wife into his arms and shushes her. "Please, please calm down love. I know your nightmares are your realities, and I'm not at all who you want to be holding you. Please let me help you Hermione, your cries are killing me!"

Slowly, the wailing reduces to small hiccups and eventually she silences herself. The tears are still pressing into his shirt, but it was at least an improvement. "What can I do?" He asks the room to just receive no response.

Draco felt like the ultimate failure. He couldn't keep his promise to refrain from being a monster. He had allowed himself to be a pawn in hurting someone else. Granted, that was out of his control, but he still broke the promise to shield her from any pain. He can't do anything right lately.

"Malfoy," she finally whimpered, "I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you." He opens his mouth to correct her, but she quickly interjects. "No. I don't care what you say, it isn't. I'm acting like I'm the only victim here and I-" She winces.

"You're sore." He states, thankful for it to be something he can fix. He gently moves Hermione into his arms and carries her to the bathroom, ignoring her weak protests.

Easily balancing her small frame into one arm, he uses his other to flick his wand. The large clawfoot tub instantly filled with steaming water and he lowered her naked frame into the bath. She releases a content sigh and he allows himself a small smile. "The warm water will sooth your muscles. Is there anything else I can do for you Hermione?" She meets his eyes and he could see her mind working overtime.

"Stay please. Tell me more about how arranged marriages usually work. It's strangely a relief to think I'm not just being forced into an uncommon process."

That startled him. "This is not normal. I was promised to a witch a few years younger than myself. Our fathers wrote up a contract and that was that. We had a few supervised visits. She would twirl her hair and be impressed by my money. And I would gift her lavicous things and be on my best behavior. We would have married and she would have given me an heir and listened to every word I said. I could have said the sky was green and she would have agreed." He let her ponder that for a few minutes before reaching out to brush a hand against her cheek. "But I hope we won't be that way. We don't have to hate each other. I could come home to you with a new book and give you a kiss. You could pour me a fire whiskey and we could enjoy each others company."

She closed her eyes as if trying to picture it. "We could meet your friends first. If you promise not to just make me feel like I'm totally out of place."

He knew then, that was her best way of offering him an olive branch. "That would be lovely, just let me know when you feel up to having company. Did you get any time off work?"

She bit her lip. "Well... I was told I could take anywhere from two days to a month. But I can't really afford to take much time off." He gave her a look. "I don't want to just use all of your money..."

He didn't immediately respond letting them sit in silence for a few minutes. "I want you to use my money. Could you maybe, donate your paycheck to some cause you like, and just use my galleons for day to day things?" He just hoped she would understand. He wouldn't feel like a man if he couldn't provide for her. He knew she wasn't willing to just sit and let him take care of everything, so he had to take the things she would let him control.

"Let me think about it," she amended and he nodded. That was fair enough.

He allowed her to sit in silence until the water began to cool. Without a word, he offered her a fluffy, green towel and she willingly let it engulf her. He went and grabbed one of his casual shirts to give her. "Just wear this for now, and we will retrieve all of your clothes soon enough. I think I would enjoy a lie in today." She agreed and they walked back to his room.

She curled up on the bed and he pulled the covers around her and laid down. "Rest easy love, I won't be far." He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"No. Sleep with me." He couldn't argue with that request since he wanted too anyways. He slipped under the covers and started to reach for her until she tensed up.

Still, he was content to simply sleep by her side for now. It was a blessing to him for her to simply grant him that since he felt like he would never recover from the monster in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up pressed into his side with her hair splashed across his pillow. He was still asleep, a small scowl on his face. He had his arm curled protectively around her waist. It was unclear who moved for the other first in the middle of the night.

She stretches out and feels him feebly attempt to pull her back into his grasp, now stirring himself. "Goodmorning," she murmurs as he sits up.

"Goodmorning," he returns lazily running his hand through his hair. "You should wear my clothes more often."

She looks down to remember that she is wearing his button down. It was more of a dress on her small frame. "I really should go get the things from my flat... tie up my loose ends and all that." She wasn't sure she wanted to go back there just yet. How could the place she was tortured already feel more homely than her flat with Ron?

"Do you want me to try and transfigure you something to wear then?" She nodded and he lazily adjusted the large shirt into a flowy sun dress. "Will that do? I can always just pop in to Diagon Alley and get you something to wear."

"No. No this is fine. What time is it?"

He told her it was around 4 PM, their lie in earlier ended up in them sleeping a lot later than either had planned.

He left her to hurriedly get dressed and led her to the floo. She called out the name of the flat's lobby and led him up to her flat with Ron.

She let the two of them in and Draco went to lean upon a wall while she walked around, wondering what to take.

" 'Mione? Is that you?" Ron's voice sounded from the bedroom.

"Yes," she called back and Ron came out half dressed.

"Why is Malfoy in our home?" Ron spit once he came into his view.

Draco chose to let Hermione answer and she nervously answered, "Well...Draco is my husband."

Satisfied, Draco decides to play nicely, and walks up to join them. "Weasley," he drawls offering his hand.

Ron stared blankly at the pair. "You're telling me rather than let me petition for you, you married this git? He's a Death Eater! You're warming a Death Eater's bed Hermione! You told me you wanted to wait until we got married, and instead you've gone and spread your legs for him! Why am I not surprised?" Ron continues to harass her. And Hermione shrunk back with every insult.

"I...I'm...It was just..." she stammered feeling on the verge of a panick attack as Ron continued to scream at her.

"No. That is enough. You will not intimidate my wife Weasel." Draco pulled his shaking woman into his side. "She didn't want to go to prison. You can't blame her for following the rules!" He mumbled a few soft words of comfort in her ear about how he would get them out of there.

"I'll be back for the things she wants. In the meantime, you should be ashamed. I hope you aren't treating your own wife as poorly!" As the ginger's face begins to flush red, Draco apparates them back to the Manor.

Hermione was shaking in his arms like a leaf.

Why would he say those things to her? She was just doing what was required of her! And Draco was actually trying very hard to be pleasant to her.

Draco...

"I'm sorry, I never meant to cause a fight, I just didn't like him speaking that way too you. Please stop crying."

She heard his hushed voice and looked at him and laughed. "I guess I'm not making a very good impression crying all the time."

He didn't respond for a moment, but then he pulled her into a hug. "You're just dealing with things the best you can. Now, why don't we set out a lunch spread in the gardens and you can tell me all about this job you love too much to let go."

He led them into his mother's gardens to where she had kept tea, and kisses the back of her hand before pulling a chair out for her.

Winston appears with two glasses and pours them some water, promising to return with their lunch soon.

Before he could open his mouth to tease her, Hermione launched into her explanation. "I just can't sit at home all day. I'm hoping to go into the Ministry, but I felt like they didn't value my NEWT scores, just my popularity. And I hate this law because I feel like I have to beg you to let me work and that's not a partnership at all!"

"Have I given you any indication that I would not honor your wishes? Given every opportunity so far have I not shown you I respect your decisions?"

He watched her struggle for a response so he continued. "Hermione, you are my wife. To honor and protect you means something to me. I watched my father go from worshipping my mother, to forcing her to kneel to some monster. Marriage means something to me."

She took his hand across the table. "I like being able to provide for myself. I understand as the head of the house you would like to provide for me. I would just like you to consider letting me work until we start a family."

"Of course love. Tell me more about this job. What do you do on a day to day?"

Winston served a potato soup with a tray of bread, and Draco served her a generous portion while she told him stories of her days helping children find the books they need and reading to the smaller ones. 


	4. Chapter 4

They retired to the library after their lunch. Draco helped Hermione settle into a love seat with a new book before going to his desk and continuing to read letters from his investors.

He didn't get very far into his response when he felt eyes watching him. "Yes love?"

He looked up to see her blush. "I'm sorry for staring. I was just trying to figure out what to say."

He sat down his quill and joined her, patiently waiting for her to figure it out.

"Isn't what you're working on important? I can wait." She asks biting her lip.

"Well, yes. But I will always try my best to put you first. Especially while you aren't entirely comfortable." He answers truthfully reaching out to stroke her beautiful curls.

She allowed him to just play with her hair for a few minutes before gathering her thoughts enough to begin. "I was engaged to Ron." He nods encouragingly, so she continues. "We were engaged when the news first came out about this law. And he was going to petition for me since we were engaged, but I refused. I knew I wouldn't be happy with him. He would yell and threaten me when he got drunk and I just...wanted a way out."

"He threatened you?"

"Well. Only when he got drunk. He would get lost in his memories and get angry, I think. I tried to avoid him because he hit me once and I just..wanted to appease him I suppose."

He didn't reply at first, studying her small frame. It baffled him how men would turn to violence when stressed. He had seen it time and time again, but he couldn't understand why a man could ever result to hurting a frail woman.

"Take my wand," he says after a long silence.

"What?" She whispers.

He places his wand in her hands and closes her fists over it. "In our home, you can hold my wand. Keep it. If I ever hurt you, break it." He looks into her eyes, hoping she can understand how serious he is.

"A man is no wizard without his wand, take it back." She argues pushing it back into his hand.

"A man is not a man if he would ever lay a hand on his wife." He insists dropping it into her lap. "You don't trust me. I don't blame you. I was a prat in school. I signed up to serve a dark master who would have you murdered. I want to earn your trust. Until I do, hold my wand. Make me prove I'm a better wizard for you."

She hesitates before picking it up and holding it delicately in her hands. He felt no fear watching her handle his lifeline. He watches her slip it into her handbag before cupping his cheek in her hand.

"You are a better man than I would have ever expected Draco Malfoy." She murmurs before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Go back to your work."

He smiles, still feeling their first kiss on his lips. "If grand gestures grant me your affections I'll have to do them more often," he teases before giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead and returning to his papers.

When he finally finished his replies and called for his owl to send them, Draco looked over to his wife to see she was eagerly searching for a new book. He felt a swell of pride. His wife was as dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge as he is. She was perfect for him. Someone he could protect and cherish. His equal.

"Draco?" Her concerned voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I got lost in my head." He smiles at her and picks up a book of his own before reaching her love seat. "Why don't we read a few chapters?"

She smiles back at him and even leans into him, squirming until she found a comfortable spot in his arms. They both read in their companionable silence, though he would occasionally stop and glance at her progress and give her hair a sweet kiss.

Eventually, she yawns and he dog ears his page and sets his book down.

"You ruined the book!" She protests sleepily.

"Let's take a nap before dinner," he offers instead.

"Sure. I'll just curl up here."

He scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom instead.

She flicks her wand at his gentle reminder, and her sundress transfigure's itself back into his shirt.

"Sweet dreams," he whispers tucking the covers over them.

"You're such a sweetheart.." she murmurs into shoulder before sleep took her in.

He heard her cry out and flipped around to see her sitting next to his father, tears in her eyes.

"You mudblood whore. You ruined my poor son always beating him in everything. It's almost fitting he beats you for a change!" His father laughs darkly as he pushes her forward onto her knees.

He always feared it would come to this point. The Dark Lord won. He enslaved all the muggleborns and his father was as insane as ever.

She rarely even cried anymore. He only saw her cry when his father violated her. Or worse. Forced him too.

He thought he was doing her a favour at first, asking for her as his prize. He didn't realize that his father would torture the poor girl.

He fought the bile in his throat as he obeyed his father and hit her across the face with his belt, knocking her to the ground.

"Draco," she pleaded desperately shaking him. "Draco wake up!"

He jumped up and almost sobbed in relief when he saw the girl he dreamt of wearing his shirt and looking at him with concern.

It didn't happen. His side lost the war. He pulled her into his arms and crushed her to his chest.

Penance. He owed her the world.

"Draco?" She calls for him again and this time he pulls back and looks at her.

"Yes sweetheart? Did I scare you?" He asks softly, almost sure he must have said something frightening in his sleep.

"You aren't a bad man." She answers softly.

He almost laughs. He wishes that were true. His one desire is to be a good man. Instead he cups her cheek and looks down into her eyes vowing, "I will do everything to be a good man for you."

She smiles back at him and tucks herself back into his arms.

He felt like he wasn't completely fucked when he held her like that. Hermione would be his salvation. He would protect her with his own life if necessary. Draco was certain she would make sure he would never fall to his father's footsteps.


	5. Chapter 5

As they ate their dinner that night Hermione recounted a story of their Hogwarts day when they tried to spy on him.

He laughed, genuinely hearing about how she turned into a cat. "That's how I was top of the class for a few days," he gloats.

"And I was on top the rest of our school days," she pointed out stabbing an asparagus spear.

"That's fair. And you were dealing with the stress of the Dark Lord from early on." He agreed looking out the window. "Are you ashamed of what the papers will say?"

"War Heroine Marries Death Eater Due to Corrupt Law," she quips before reaching over and squeezing his hand. "No. That title doesn't tell the whole story. It doesn't talk about the fact you are a reformed member of society who was forced into bad decisions as a kid. It doesn't talk about how you're killing yourself to try and make sure I'm taken care of. It doesn't mention anything about how I may be able to fall in love with you."

He looks at her uncertainly before dropping her hand and rising. "If you don't care, I have a few business affairs I must attend to. Would you mind if I left you alone for a few hours?"

She bit her lip. "Um of course. I'm married to Draco Malfoy. I understand I have to share him."

"-I could stay." He looked conflicted.

"Go. Have your thoughts. Do your work. I think I might owl Ginny, if I could borrow yours, see if she is up for a visit." She smiled understanding his need to go process this information.

"Thank you. I'll have Winston bring you, Straia. Is there anything I can help you with before I go?"

"No, thank you. I may join you in the library later, but I will leave you alone." She continues to eat expecting him to go. But he continues to sit, glancing around every so often. "Draco? You don't have to wait for me to finish."

"Habit." He replies with a smirk. "I couldn't expect my lady to reach for anything, could I?"

She rolls her eyes and shoos him away to which he chuckles and kisses her head before leaving. Alone, she continues to nibble at her vegetables she begin to lose herself in thoughts of her own.

The boy she thought she knew in school was nothing compared to the man she now lived with. Where he used to slick back his hair, the thought to be greasy locks were free and soft now. He continued to dress in darker colors, but his tall frame and muscular chest and arms made him quite delicious to look at.

Draco really was a wonderful man making the best of a bad situation. He was obviously straining himself to be good to her. She was quite lucky. But what was she doing for him? Nothing. On the night of their union she had literally broken down crying and he looked pained to be forced to touch her.

She would talk to him about inviting his friends over for dinner or something. It was time she started making more of an effort.

She wrote an owl to Ginny detailing her time with Draco, and Winston helped her deliver it. When she was done, she went to the library and pulled a book to read.

She sat in a small chair and tried her hardest to read. But every so often she would look up and see Draco looking at things on his desk and she would forget the passage she just read. Eventually she gave up with a frustrated sigh and went to put her book away.

When she looked up again, Draco was looking at her. "Are you leaving?"

She thought about it for a moment before going and sitting on his lap, which must have came as a surprise since he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

He smiled and brushed her hair back, behind her ear before replacing his hands. "You're welcome to interrupt me anytime. What's on your mind love?"

She turned in his lap to rest her head against his chest, feeling comforted by his steady heartbeat. After a moment, she felt him hug her closer.

"I'm done for the day," he offers when she doesn't answer. "I'm sorry for running off earlier. I just wanted some space to think about what you said."

She closes her eyes and focuses on the comfort she felt being held in his strong arms. "I'd like to invite your friends for dinner. I'm sorry I haven't really put in as much effort as you have. But I will try harder from now on."

"You're fine sweetheart. I can wait as long as you need, even though I enjoy this. Are you sure you're ready to meet them so soon?"

She nods. "Of course. They're important to you, so I need to make a good impression."

"Did you get your owl to your friend?"

She nodded again. "Maybe we could go to dinner with her soon."

"Of course love...Hermione?" He sounded a bit unsure.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For coming to me. It makes me feel better knowing you want to be a part of my life."

She sat up and gave him a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, he cupped her cheek and smiled down at her. "You're an amazing witch. I'm so lucky you're mine."

She bit her lip. "You wouldn't have ever even courted a witch of my blood status before this law."

"I'm not sure." He replied with a shrug. "It would have probably had to have been someone I didn't know. But if I was truly opposed to your blood status, I wouldn't be as willing to work for your comfort. I can be a selfish man. I simply choose not to be, for you."

"So you would do anything for me?"

He raises an eyebrow but nods.

"So you would free your house elf?"

"Winston wouldn't accept it," he smirks. "He's proud to serve us."

She decided to come back to that. "So you would move if I said I couldn't live in the manor?"

He looked around the room in thought for a moment. "Yes. But I would like to keep it. Even though this home holds awful memories it has good ones too."

She hugged him and heard him laugh, "But I'm building us a new mansion. We are not living in some tiny flat. It doesn't have to be huge. But it will have a library filled with all our favorite books."

"As lovely as that sounds, I would love to stay here. For now at least." She hugged him and he stroked down her back languidly. "Thank you so much Draco. You're treating me like a queen, and I'm so grateful. I'm going to try harder to make you happy too."

She felt him smirk into her hair. "Well, my queen, I believe you deserve a nice, long soak in the tub. And then I have a surprise for you." She protested halfheartedly before he added, "And I think I earned one as well. Maybe we could share?"

"I think that would be okay. As long as we could have some bubbles or something.. I'm not very comfortable being stared at naked."

He wrapped his arms under her and picked her up, carrying her to their room and gently sitting her to her feet in their bathroom. He opened the tap and kissed her forehead. "I'll turn around until you are in the tub." He pulled off his shirt and turned.

She felt her heart swell at the gesture and she quickly stripped and added bubbles to their bath before getting in and calling for him.

He joins her and lays back against the tub with his eyes closed.

"Wait you really wanted to relax?" She lays back against him, surprised.

"I mean, the hot water is relaxing. But I wouldn't complain getting to feel your body against me." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to press kisses to her shoulders.

She gasped and he playfully nips at her neck. He took that as a sign to continue and started pressing suckling kisses up her neck.

"Draco," she breathes going to turn to face him.

"No. You're not going to move. You're just going to stay still and be a good girl," he whispers in her ear causing her to shudder.

She felt desire pool inbetween her legs at his command. Obediently, she tries to stop moving and he rewards her with more kisses being trailed up where he nibbled onto her ear.

She let out a breathy whimper and he turns her around quickly and kisses her.

She kissed him frantically and twisted her fingers into his hair. He parts their lips and groans softly as she feels his groin twitch and she breaks out of her haze.

"Draco I'm sorry.." he quickly cut her off with another, softer kiss.

"Nothing to apologize for. I can wait until you're ready. For now, how about you curl back up on me and I'll tell you all about this potion I'm researching."

Obediently she wraps her arm around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"Good girl," he murmurs again with a sweet kiss to her forehead before he launches into his explanation about the potion he was hoping would be able to be a longer-lasting version of Veritaserum.

She had closed her eyes to relax as she listened to his smooth voice, but she must have fallen asleep because when she woke up Draco was gently shaking her awake in his arms. "Sweetheart, use your wand to dry yourself so you don't catch a cold. That's perfect. Do you want your surprise now or sleep?" He spoke softly so she wouldn't fully wake up.

"Surprise," she yawns.

"I got all your clothes from your flat. I can get you some of your pajamas if you prefer."

"Mm. No. Just get me some new panties and I will sleep in your shirt still."

He went and grabbed her requested items and she quickly dressed and snuggled into the bed. He gave her forehead a tender kiss. "I'm just going to owl my friends and I will be right back sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've battled with this chapter for a month now. I decided to post it, but I may take it down and replace it with a different chapter I have written instead. Please leave some positive reviews as I've gotten a bit of writer's block.**

Draco was watching Hermione fidget with her dress for what felt like the thousandth time. "Calm down, you look beautiful." He tries again.

She lets out a large sigh. "I expected a casual dinner. But yet here I am in a cocktail dress trying to remember how to be a proper hostess!"

He chuckles and catches her hand to graze a kiss over her knuckles. "It's too late to cancel sweetheart. Just be prepared for them to kiss your hands and offer them some wine."

"They don't like me." She worries for the millionth time.

"They don't know you," he reminds her gently. "I'll stress it's a casual event next time I invite them. Now sweetheart, it's not proper for me to be as physical with you in public, so I'm not going to touch you. But if you are uncomfortable or need me, just let me know."

She nodded. "I don't want to embarrass you, am I supposed to let you serve me and help me sit and all that?"

He smiled. "Yes. Thank you. They should be arriving any minute."

He led her down to the floo and pressed his hand into her small back.

The first to arrive was Theo and his wife, April.

"Theo. Misses Knott," Draco greets with a handshake and a respectful kiss to his guests hands.

Theo nods before turning to Hermione who offers her hand easily. He sweeps his kiss across his knuckles. "Thank you for having us. You look lovely Granger."

"Malfoy," she corrects glancing over to him and he smiled in approval.

"Silly me. Of course," Theo ammends before leading his wife to the sitting room while they waited on the other guests.

Blaise and Ginny of all people step through next. He watches Ginny's eyes widen when she sees Hermione and she launches into her arms with a quiet whimper.

He looks back to Blaise to see he is looking at her with a frown before schooling his features and patting Draco on the back. "Apologies mate. My wife wasn't quite ready for a formal party. But I couldn't skip meeting my best friend's wife. You look lovely. Since you know my wife so well, perhaps you could lead her to the powder room and freshen her up a bit yeah?"

He hears her whisper something to the red head before leading her out of the room.

Draco raises an eyebrow at his friend while they wait for the other guests.

"We got into a fight," he offers with a grimace. "The Weasley's weren't raised like we were. She hates me, I think. I simply requested she didn't embarrass me by trying to serve herself and things of that nature and she cries about how I'm trying to control her."

He nodded, understanding since Hermione had raised her own concerns about that. "My girl is wonderful Blaise. She isn't just some mindless witch who follows me, but she is willing to set aside her pride for me. Just keep trying for some common ground. We'll have some drinks after dinner just the four of us. Maybe she will open up some more if she sees how comfortable Hermione is with me."

He schools his features again as he hears the floo power up again. Out walks Daphne and the boy wonder himself.

Draco politely shakes the boy's hand. "Hermione is in the powder room with your friend." He offers the man who looks terrified at the prospect of him being anywhere near Hermione.

He kisses Daphne's hand quickly and Blaise leads them to the sitting room making idle conversation.

The floo opens again for the final time and he greets Pansy with a man she never recognized before. "Pleasure Mr..?"

"Thomas Banter. I was under the impression we were here to celebrate your marriage. Is your wife suddenly ill?"

Draco bit the inside of his cheek. "Apologies sir. My wife had to lead a guest to the facilities."

Satisfied, the man nods for him to lead them into the sitting room. Not long after, Hermione comes back with a less red faced ginger. "Darling, this is Pansy and Mr. Banter. I'm sure you recognize Potter, and his lovely date is my old friend Daphne."

Hermione smiled politely as she came to stand at his side and once again he felt a wave of pride as his wife stayed at his side.

Winston appeared and announced their dinner was ready, so Draco leads Hermione to her seat and tucks her into the chair carefully. Around him, the other men do the same, though he notices Potter sits himself before Daphne. Casually, he nudges Potter's shoulder as he reaches to hand Hermione a napkin. Realizing his mistake, the boy wonder quickly jumps up and corrects his mistake.

Satisfied, Draco takes his own seat and devotingly pours his wife a fresh glass of wine before gesturing at the others to help themselves to the glasses at the center of the table.

He grabbed his own and stood. "Thank you all for attending. Winston has prepared a lovely dinner for us tonight. We've gathered at my wife's request. She wanted to meet all of you, so please if you don't know her have a quick chat with her tonight to remedy that. I'm proud to say she is everything I could hope for, given the situation. I only hope you gentlemen have found the same gift in your own wives. I propose this toast to my beautiful wife. To Hermione!"

The others ghost his toast as they politely drink their wine. He sees her wife's cheeks grow red and he holds in a teasing remark. He takes her plate and fills it with a healthy portion of vegetables as well as a tender piece of pork.

Across the table he notices April silently presenting her husband a plate instead. That was interesting. He wondered if it would be rude to ask. He also notices she is the last to fill her own plate.

The couples make small talk around them and he hears Hermione and Ginny's hushed talk to his right. He feels bad for the girl. He really hopes Blaise can work something out with her.

"Daphne how is the boy wonder treating you?" He asks with a smirk.

"Probably way better than you're treating Hermione," the boy grumbles under his breath.

Draco raises a brow. "Really now? My wife wants for nothing. She reaches for nothing," he fills her glass again for emphasis, "I would give her the world and ask for nothing but to see her happy. You, on the other hand have been quite neglectful to Daphne's needs."

"Draco please," his wife turns and gives him a placating look.

With a sigh he relents and she squeezes his hand before dropping it and turning back to Ginny.

"You're whipped," Blaise laughs.

"I'm just honoring her requests," he argues back.

"Well. My wife knows her place. She wouldn't ask that of me. Maybe there is something to the way muggles live after all." Theo brags.

"April? Would you care to tell us more? I have noticed you seem to have a different ideal set. That's perfectly fine of course, I just would love to hear about it." He gives her an encouraging smile. He was surprised Hermione didn't tell him more about muggle culture, but hopefully his display of interest would prompt her too in the future.

"Well... I was raised in a traditional Christian household. I was taught to serve my husband first. To be a housewife and to take care of a man before myself. I of course find it interesting that you all seem to treasure your wives so much, and I want to reassure you that Theodore has been just as doting, I would much rather serve and honor him." She explains meekly looking up at him.

That is quite interesting. He thought about discussing it with Hermione later. But he didn't think he wanted her to put him first. If she gave him a child he felt it may set them in an incorrect mindset. He would be raising his daughter, though unlikely considering a Malfoy daughter hadn't been seen in centuries, to think she would have to submit to her husband's will and he didn't like that at all. Or he would be raising his son to disregard his wife. That wouldn't do at all. But he still felt it warranted a conversation.

He tunes back in to hear Banter praising Theodore and April for making sure the breadwinner was the one who got the final say. He didn't care much for Pansy's husband, he decides.

After they saw their guests off, Draco led Blaise and the girls to their study. He watches Ginny go sit as far away from Blaise as possible. His wife goes and sits with her.

Blaise looks at Draco and gives him a look of pure agony. "I'll get the whiskey. For the girls?" He mutters.

"Elf wine," Draco responds off handedly. When Blaise turns to the liquor cabinet Draco walks over to their girls. "Ginny, it's okay. Tell us what's wrong. You know Hermione will support you."

He watches her eyes flick to Hermione's and sees her nod. "I'm not just going to let him control me. I had a future! I'm not just some pretty girl he can tell how to dress and act!"

"You're my wife! Neither of us asked for this, but you're still mine!" Blaise interjects.

"I don't belong to anyone you bast-"

"Ginny! Hold on. Do you think I would let a man think he owned me?" His wife holds up a hand. "Draco is my husband, yes, but he doesn't own me. He respects me. And in return I try to respect him. He wants to put food on a plate for you Gin, it's not like he's locking you in the basement."

Blaise joins them now, holding out a glass for her to take. "She's right, you know. I just...I just want to get along. I know I can sound harsh when I tell you that you're mine... but I don't share well Ginerva. You know how this works. You're meant to follow me, and I'm meant to lead you in the right direction. That doesn't mean you have to jump when I ask. Just listen to my opinion. If you don't understand it, ask."

She looks up at him thoughtfully. "Can we go home and talk about it?"

Blaise nods and turns to pat my back. "Hate to cut this short. We'll catch up soon."

"It's fine. Glad we could help."

He watches Hermione hug her friend and promise to see her soon. The couple exits and soon the sound is heard.

They look around uncomfortably for a moment before Draco breaks the silence. "Thank you. You were the perfect hostess." She smiles and motions for him to join her on the couch. He sits and drapes his arm across the top loosely. "Did...you ever feel like I took any of your choices away?"

She faces him now, studying his worried expression before answering. "The Ministry forced me into this. You have been quite accommodating. And although I hate to admit it because it makes me sound shallow, but I love how doting you can be." A blush powders her cheeks and he brushes his thumb against it lightly. "Maybe we could...could we try dating? It seems silly since we're already married of course! Just forget-"

He cuts her off. "Yes. When can I take you out? Where can I take you?" She doesn't answer him, so he tilts her chin to where she's forced to look in his eyes. "Hermione, I would love nothing more than the chance to win your affections. Just tell me a day and I'll plan an unforgettable night for you."

She shook her head. "No... no I don't want something over the top. I'm not...can you plan something simple?"

He leans over and kisses her forehead. "Of course. I would do anything for you. Now, why don't you come closer and let me hold my witch?"

She smiles and climbs into his lap. As he weaves his arms around her waist, he let's out a content sigh. It felt right to have her in his arms. Her small frame fit perfectly in his. "Maybe there's something to that formula that matched us."

"And the others? Is Blaise really a good match for Ginny?" She asks her breath tickling his neck.

"I think so. They argued a lot. But so have we." He rubs her lower back and she releases a tiny gasp. "I don't know about Blaise. Or Potter or any of these blokes. But Hermione, I would do anything for you. I may not be in love with you, yet, but I will protect what's mine."

She pulls back to study his face. "Is there a reason you feel you must still protect me? The war is over..."

He waited a few minutes debating what to reveal. "I let you be tortured in our home. I watched as my father discarded my mother away for a monster. I...watched a woman get tortured and raped just feet away from me. I watched hundreds of women get tortured and raped. There are still Death Eaters hiding out there. I'm terrified it will happen to you Hermione. I'm scared I won't be a good husband. What if I ever allow them to slip past me and something were to happen to you?" He takes a deep breath before finishing, "What if I am the monster I'm scared I am?"


End file.
